Conexiones
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Tweek vive un aburrido día de San Valentín sin su pelinegro favorito, no obstante, las cosas darán un giro inesperado. Creek


_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertence._

 _ **Summary**_ _: Tweek vive un aburrido día de San Valentín sin su pelinegro favorito, no obstante, las cosas darán un giro inesperado._

 _En este fic Tweek ya tiene superado sus nervios excesivos al igual que en "Dime lo que sientes" de hecho me inspiré en esa dinámica para escribirlo. Espero lo disfruten –corazón-_

 **Conexiones**

Día de San Valentín, la excusa perfecta para tener una cita melosa con tu pareja. A pesar de que no somos una dupla particularmente romántica no podía negar que esperaba con cierta expectación el dichoso día, después de todo, sería el primer catorce de febrero que pasaría en compañía del pelinegro. No obstante, las cosas no siempre resultan como se espera, a unas cuantas semanas de la celebración, Craig me notificó que debía acompañar a sus padres a un "aburrido viaje familiar" y que esta vez no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar. A pesar de ser "un cabrón", como todos dicen, el chico sabe acatar una orden si la situación le resulta beneficiosa a futuro. Así fue como hace tres días los Tucker se alejaron kilómetros y kilómetros de South Park. Craig prometió llamarme cada día, no obstante, nuevamente los planes cambiaron, su padre decidió ir a acampar a una zona alejada donde ni siquiera tendrían señal. Gracias señor Tucker por hacerme sentir cada día más solo. A pesar de saber que no debía exagerar la situación no podía evitar sentirme vacío, después de todo, desde niños hemos sido inseparable más ahora desde que comenzamos a salir oficialmente, no había pasado ni un solo día sin estar a su lado, tal como él prometió. Una vez llegado el dichoso "día de los enamorados" ese sentimiento no hizo más que crecer a cada hora que pasaba. Oficialmente me sentía como una chica despechada. La excesiva decoración del pueblo lleno de tonos rosas y rojos, llamativos brillos y corazones por todos lados me hicieron imposible olvidar el tema a pesar de mis múltiples esfuerzos, sin contar que el turno en el negocio familiar se volvió más atareado y largo de lo normal, atendiendo a innumerables parejas. Creí que sería libre al terminar la jornada, ya no más romances ni besuqueos frente a mí. Estaba equivocado. Camino a casa un sin número de parejas desfilaban felizmente por las calles de South Park sin contar la pequeña escena que protagonizó mi vecino, el hijo menor de los Marsh con su pelirrojo novio.

Extrañaba demasiado a mi propio pelinegro.

Me recosté agotado en mi desordenada cama. Esta noche ni siquiera los gnomos podrían despertarme. Necesitaba descansar. Estaba más que seguro que soñaría con él esta noche. Posé mi brazo derecho sobre mi rostro preparándome para dormir, no obstante, no contaba con el incesante tono de llamada de mi celular. Lo tomé perezosamente para verificar el número, como esperaba, no era él. Deje descuidadamente el aparato a un lado de mi cuerpo con la esperanza de que la persona en cuestión se cansara de insistir. No fue así. Al cuarto llamado me resigné a contestar. Debía encarar a la compañía telefónica que de seguro planeaban atraparme usando de excusa planes de minutos más económicos.

-No me interesa ningún plan, nunca podrán atraparme-Dije en seguida.

-¿Qué? ¿Por eso no contestabas?-Respondió la persona al otro lado de la línea. Era él.

-¿C-Craig?- Pregunté desconcertado, abriendo exageradamente los ojos a la vez que sujetaba el aparato con ambas manos.

-¿Quién más?-Cuestionó con un tono que oscilaba entre la burla y la arrogancia, es más, podría apostar que en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa del mismo estilo.

-Pensé que no tendrías señal- Comenté torpemente producto de la sorpresa, aun no podía creer que se tratara de él.

-No la tengo, por lo menos no en el campamento. No sabes cuánto he caminado para conseguirla-Notificó el pelinegro al otro lado de la línea. Sentí como un pequeño golpe de culpa me invadía.

-Lo siento-Me disculpé dándome una pequeña palmada en el rostro con la mano izquierda- Pensé que no podría saber de ti hasta pasado mañana.

-No resistí más tiempo sin oírte -Confesó sin pudor provocando que mis mejillas se sonrojaran rápidamente, a pesar de los meses que llevábamos juntos Craig jamás dejaba de sorprenderme.

-Te he extrañado-Declaré revelando mi nostálgico estado de ánimo. Era tan dependiente a él y a la grandiosa sensación de seguridad que me brindada su simple existencia.

-Yo también-Correspondió seriamente como de costumbre- Quisiera estar a tu lado ahora mismo-Agregó de la misma forma. Me quedé en silencio ante sus palabras. Deseaba lo mismo- Hey Tweek, abre la ventana de tu habitación y mira el cielo- Pidió reflejando un poco de ansiedad en su voz.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama con el propósito de cumplir su petición.

-Solo hazlo-Apresuró impaciente. Abrí la ventana de la habitación permitiendo el paso de la refrescante brisa- ¿Lo ves?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-¿Qué cosa?-Cuestioné confuso a la vez que exponía mi rostro a la intemperie.

-Mira las estrellas-Aclaró. Inmediatamente hice caso a la acción encontrándome con el hermoso cielo estrellado. Afortunadamente en la zona residencial de nuestro ex pueblo aun podíamos apreciar con claridad de estos bellos y sencillos espectáculos. Una agradable sensación de tranquilidad comenzó a invadirme.

-Si las vemos al mismo tiempo es como estar juntos- Completó nostálgicamente al otro lado de la línea.

-Tienes razón-Apoyé junto a una boba sonrisa en mi rostro. Cualquiera pensaría que Craig Tucker no es un chico de detalles románticos…no saben lo equivocados que están, el pelinegro siempre tenía algo nuevo que ofrecerme para demostrar sus sentimientos más profundos.

-¿Ves esa estrella de ahí?- Preguntó juguetonamente.

-¿Cuál? ¿La más brillante a la derecha?-Cuestioné siguiéndole la corriente.

-Sí, esa-Confirmó logrando que soltara una risita.

-Es muy bonita-Comenté embelesado.

-Es tuya- Continuó el ojiazul- Es tu regalo de San Valentín.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté anonadado. El solo escuchar su voz me había desconectado completamente del mundo y de mis recientes malestares.

-¿Creíste que lo había olvidado? Cuando regrese a casa te daré todo lo que debía hoy. Todo- Agregó dándole un énfasis diferente a su voz en las últimas palabras.

-Lo estaré esperando-Contesté seguro esta vez acompañado de una sonrisa lasciva. Escuché como el pelinegro reía despacio al otro lado de la línea.

-Feliz San Valentín Tweekers. No sabes cuánto te amo- Confesó melosamente. Nuevamente mi sonrisa cambió de sentido. Me sentía feliz, siempre a su lado sería feliz aunque la única conexión entre nosotros sea un hermoso cielo estrellado.

 _¿Ves esa estrella Craig? Es nuestra._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Holo! Cada vez subo mis fanfics más y más tarde xD Un pequeño oneshot de San Valentín un poquitín atrasado! La intención es lo que cuenta (¿? Tal vez incluso saqué un Style salvaje más desfasado aún xD! En fin! Espero que les guste aunque sea cortito y no tan meloso –creo jaja-._

 _Y bueno…dejaré una dedicatoria bien homosexual (¿? xDDD Para mi Craig salvaje que en realidad inspiró la escena del final con su compañía a la distancia el día de mi cumpleaños x,D Te dije que tienes a un Tweek súper romántico 1313 (já, supera esto e_é jajaja –corazones por mil-) De verdad amo demasiado tu regalo :,33 y no podía esperar a tu cumpleaños para darte algo también jaja_

 _Eeen Fin…muchos saludos para todos –nuevamente corazones por mil-_

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
